Use of a small portable dispenser for storage and dispensing of medications or drugs such as pills, tablets or capsules can increase patient compliance. Portable dispensers can be used at home, as portable devices for carrying medication, in medical facilities including hospitals or clinics and in facilities catering for those needing medical management such as group homes.
The invention provides a portable, small medicine dispenser for storage and dispensing of medicines that includes locking arrangement. The portable dispenser includes a box and an insert having several compartments which is adapted to be inserted into the box. The dispenser also includes a removable side cover that is configured to close an opening in the side of the box. The insert can be inserted and removed through the side opening. The top of the dispenser includes a plurality of apertures and removable surface covers. The surface covers are slidable in grooves in the apertures. A locking arrangement locks the surface covers in a position closing the apertures.